Marvel's Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (TV series)
Marvel's Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is an ideal television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, Spider-Man. Premise ' After having already gotten his newfound powers and lost his uncle to a burglar, who he could've stop easily, young gifted high school student Peter Parker use those powers to become Spider-Man, a spider-theme hero, as he deal with his newfound duo life as both a high school kid and a superhero, even meaning struggling with his social life as he deal with numerous villains, who start to popping out of the shadows. '''Characters ' 'Main ' * '''Spider-Man / Peter Parker (Voiced by Jason Marsden), a young 16-year old shy and friendly, yet geeky high school student who developed spider-like powers from an genetically-enhanced spider and use those to become a superhero. Recurring ''' * '''Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Laura Bailey), Spider-Man's childhood friend/love interest who's a aspiring journalist at the Daily Bugle. * Harry Osborn (Voiced by Steven Yeun), Spider-Man's best friend and the son of the Green Goblin. * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Tress MacNeille), Peter's sweet and loving aunt and mother-figure. * Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Dan Gilvezan), Peter's uncle and father-figure who often appears in flashbacks. * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Hynden Walch), Peter's friend and daughter of police captain George Stacy. * Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by Tom Kenny), * Dr. Martha Connors (Voiced by Jennifer Hale), * Billy Connors (Voiced by ), * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by ), * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane (Voiced by ), * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Clancy Brown), The head of the Daily Bugle who criticizing Spider-Man. * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), The co-hear of the Daily Bugle who see Spider-Man as a true hero and is known for being open-minded. * Betty Brant (Voiced by ), * Liz Allen (Voiced by Sabrina Carpenter), * Randy Robertson (Voiced by Ogie Banks), * Glory Grant (Voiced by Skai Jackson), * Sally Arvil (Voiced by ), * Brian "Tiny" McKeever (Voiced by ), Midtown High's main gym teacher and the coach of the school's football team. * Black Cat / Felicia Hardy (Voiced by ), * Ned Leeds (Voiced by ), * Ben Urich (Voiced by ), * Hero Goblin / Phil Urich (Voiced by ), * Miles Morales (Voiced by Bumper Robinson), a young 13-year old teenager from Brooklyn and one of Peter's fellow friends. * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Rob Paulsen), New York's finest police captain and Gwen's father who, despite of him not being a fan of Spider-Man, does admires the young hero's vigilante works, but slowing start seeing him as a real hero. * Aunt Anna Watson (Voiced by ), * Batwing / James Santini (Voiced by ), * Sergeant Yuri Watanabe (Voiced by ), a police sergeant and George's partner/sister-figure. * Harrison Thompson (Voiced by ), Flash's verbally abusive father. * Bernard Houseman (Voiced by ), * Max Modell (Voiced by Trent Garrett), The head of Horizon Labs and Peter's mentor/father-figure. * Anna Maria Marconi (Voiced by ), * Helen Stacy (Voiced by ), * Gayle Watson (Voiced by ), Mary Jane's sister who's dream of being a famous dancer and had an healthy relationship with both her sister and boyfriend, Timothy. * Timothy Byrnes (Voiced by ), Gayle's boyfriend who's a member of Midtown High's drama club while keeping an healthy relationship with Gayle. * Richard Parker (Voiced by ), * Mary Parker (Voiced by ), * Dr. Nicholas Bromwell (Voiced by ), * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by ), * Sajani Jaffrey (Voiced by ), One of Peter's fellow classmates who is one of the smartest student at Midtown High who Peter believe she will be valedictorian. * Officer Jefferson Davis (Voiced by ), * Rio Morales (Voiced by ), * Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly / Kaine Parker '''(Voiced by ), * '''Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by ), * Joan Jameson (Voiced by ), * Debra Whitman (Voiced by ), * Sha Shan Nyugen (Voiced by ), * Madame Web (Voiced by ), Other Heroes ''' * '''Avengers - consisting of: ** Captain America / Steven "Steve" Rogers (Voiced by Brian Bloom), ** Iron Man / Tony Stark (Voiced by Eric Loomis), ** Thor Odinson (Voiced by Dave Boat), ** Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner (Voiced by Gabriel Mann (as Dr. Bruce Banner), Fred Tatasciore (as Hulk)), ** Ant-Man / Giant-Man / Dr. Hank Pym (Voiced by ), ** Wasp / Janet van Dyne (Voiced by ), ** Black Panther / T'Challa (Voiced by Khary Paytion), ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (Voiced by ), ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton (Voiced by ), ** Black Widow / Natasha Ramonoff (Voiced by ), * X-Men - consisting of: ** Professor X / Professor Charles Xavier (Voiced by Jim Ward), ** Cyclops / Scott Summers (Voiced by ), ** Marvel Girl / Jean Grey (Voiced by ), ** Angel / Warren Worthington III (Voiced by ), ** Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore), ** Iceman / Bobby Drake (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal), ** Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett (Voiced by Steven Blum), ** Storm / Ororo Munore (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks), * Fantastic Four - consisting of: ** Mr. Fantastic / Dr. Reed Richards (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes), ** Thing / Benjamin "Ben" Grimm (Voiced by ), ** Invisible Woman / Susan "Sue" Storm (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren), ** Human Torch / Jonathan "Johnny" Storm (Voiced by Robbie Daymond), * * * * Villains ''' * '''Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (Voiced by Mark Rolston (as Norman Osborn), Mark Hamill (as Green Goblin)), * Venom / Eddie Brock, Jr. (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor), * Dr. Octavius / Dr. Otto Octavius (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche), * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (Voiced by Travis Willingham), * Lizard (Voice effects by Frank Welker), * Jackal / Dr. Miles Warren (Voiced by ), * Mysterio / Quentin Beck (Voiced by Wally Wingert), * Sandman / Flint Marko (Voiced by Adam Baldwin), * Rhino / Aleksei Systevich (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore), * Scorpion / Mac Gargan (Voiced by Jason Spisak), * Enforcers - consisting of: ** Montana / Jackson Brice (Voiced by ), ** Ox / Raymond Bloch (Voiced by ), ** Fancy Dan / Daniel Brito (Voiced by ), ** Sylvester "Snake" Martson (Voiced by ), * Vulture / Adrian Toomes (Voiced by Dwight Schultz), * Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff (Voiced by ), * Hammerhead (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman), * Hobgoblin / Roderick Kingsley (Voiced by ), * Tombstone / Lonnie Lincoln (Voiced by James C. Mathis III), * Silvermane / Silivo Manfredi (Voiced by ), * Carnage / Cletus Kasady (Voiced by Josh Keaton), * Beetle / Abner Jenkins (Voiced by ), * Carrion (Voiced by ), * Boomerang / Fred Myers (Voiced by ), * Scorcher / Steven Hudak (Voiced by ), * Shocker / Herman Schultz (Voiced by Matthew Mercer), * Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe '''(Voiced by Scott Menville), ** '''Spencer Smythe (Voiced by ), * Doppelganger (Voiced by ), * Hybrid / Dr. Carlton Drake (Voiced by ), * Scream / Donna Diego (Voiced by ), * Hydro-Man / Morris Bench (Voiced by ), * White Rabbit / Lorina Dodson (Voiced by ), ** Panda-Mania (Voiced by Laura Bailey), ** Hippo (Voiced by ), * Mr. Negative / Martin Li (Voiced by ), * Crime Master / Nicholas Lewis (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane), * Screwball (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren), * Spot / Jonathan Ohnn (Voiced by ), * Living Brain (Voiced by ), * Tinkerer / Phineas Mason (Voiced by Jaffrey Combs), * Molten Man / Mark Raxton (Voiced by Crispin Freeman), An pyromaniac-powered mutant-like teenage delinquent criminal who was Liz's ex-boyfriend who abusing her and always beating on her, which causing him to dropout of high school. He than gotten his powers after developing those and start becoming one of Spider-Man's enemies. * Grizzly / Maxwell Markham (Voiced by ), * Man-Wolf (Voice effects by Dee Bradley Baker), Other Villains ' * '''Episodes ' See also: ''[[List of episodes in Marvel's Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man|List of episodes in '''Marvel's Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man]]''